Dance Academy Third Year
by oliviarosethedancer
Summary: What's going to happen in season 3? this is what we think will!. Me and a friend wrote this and I got another friend (Potterhead2739) to post it. hope you enjoy and review, rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

(tara's pov) It's crazy how much and how fast you can change. 2 years ago I came here wide-eyed, bottom of the class, never been kissed. A year later I'd already had 2 boyfriends, had danced Clara in the nutcracker, and started the year on top with a fear of going down. Now I'm here, in third year, I have a boyfriend (a weird, crazy boyfriend), I've danced in the internationals of the Prix De Fonteyn and I'm in my final year at the National Academy Of Dance. I've changed a lot, this year is only going to be harder, scarier, there's so much riding on what I do, we have one shot to get into the company, one shot to get onto third year tour and one shot to survive it all. I don't know if I'm ready or not... 


	2. Chapter 2

(Abigail's POV)

Bring on 3rd year! Tara Webster has got way to many opportunities the last two years..It is MY time to shine. Wow, one more year and I'm gone. What will I do if I don't get in to the company? The concept makes me cry. My mum wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't be happy.. Infact the only person that would be happyyy if I didn't get in would be Tara or Kat! Although I guess it isn't as bad as first year! Two years ago I hated everyone, Everyone hated me and I even hated myself. Even ballet hated me, which is sad because ballet was the only passion I had left! I feel like the only thing I've Achieved is breaking tara down then building her back up again. Now I have friends and Im happy with myself. I know this year it will change again, I will not stop for anything! I will get in to the company.. Nothing is stopping me. Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

(tara's pov)

After summer at the farm with Kat I'm arriving at third year in a good mood. I didn't spend it with Ben, he spent the summer helping Maddie look after the younger kids at the hospital. I'm glad he did that and I'm happy I got to spend the whole summer with Kat. We hung out at the farm, she met my whole family, we had an amazing time. Christian also called the other day, he said Tasmania was amazing and that he's definitely coming back. Kat's starting second year and has promised to keep up good attendance so she can convince miss Raine to let her share a dorm room with me. It's great to see her enjoying ballet now, she's actually taking it seriously! I guess she's realised how much it means to her, and I've realised that getting into the company isn't all I'm focusing on. Last year I was so paranoid about the company and the Prix that I screwed things up with Christian, was arrogant with Saskia and broke my back and let the competition and the future get to my head too much, but not this year. This year I'll aim for the company definitely; it's my dream, but I'm not compromising every good thing that happens for that. I freaked out Christian too much last year, Ben is amazing and fun and he really cares about me. He's been through alot but we fit together and I'm really happy, I can't let something like this slip away, not that easily. I've gotta make it simple this time. I remember something Christian said to me all the way back in first year, after that stupid list about Ethan leaked, after I went into the boys changing rooms in audition week, after Patrick's first year trust exercises he said to me "training bra why do you always make things so complicated?". He was right, I don't know why I do it but I have a way of turning everything into something crazy and messed up until it crashes. I can't do that this year, the simpler things get the less awkward everything will be and the happier everything will be, but maybe I'm prone to over-obsessing and complicating every situation...


	4. Chapter 4

(Abigail's POV)

This summer was the best I've had in a long time. But I'm still arriving back at 3rd year with my competitive side! Ethan hasn't changed me at all.. He actually thought my competitive side was cute. I also didn't want to become stiff over the holidays, so me and Ethan did some work together: he'd choreograph a dance and I would learn it! This was until a week before when we were in a studio and someone came in "that is one of the best dances I've ever seen" the woman smiled. I grinned "well for a matter of fact I choreographed it" Ethan spoke up. "Humm you two seem to make a good team.. I want you both" the woman smiled again. So that was it.. We were in a company and we could be a team forever. And that seemed great. But then the last day I blurted out a big speech "this isn't what I want Ethan. I have a place at the national academy of dance, I'm a 3rd year and I defiantly have the potential to get In to the company! Ill be with my friends and family" I paused "I can't do it Ethan. I'm going home" and I guess that's what's brought me to standing outside the national academy of dance for my 3rd and last year. I'm going to miss it when I'm gone, I will admit! Don't worry by the way, Ethan understood and he will come visit me. You're nearly there Abigail, you're nearly there.


	5. Chapter 5

(Tara's POV)

"Training bra! Hey!" Says Christian. I turn around to see him getting off his motorcycle, when Kat see's him she quickly says to me "uh I better go talk to miss Raine... See you T" to avoid talking to him. After the break up, understandably, they haven't been on speaking terms. "Hey how was Tazzy?" I ask. "It was amazing! We went for 3 weeks with our bags on the bikes camping at random little places we found. We went surfing at every beach and rock climbed... It was great" he says sounding happy, I'm glad. "So how was the farm with Kat? I remember how hectic Christmas with the Websters was, did you guys have fun?" He asks as we start walking into the academy with our bags. "Yeah it was great, and Kat loved it. We sheared the sheep and went quad biking down through the valleys and fed the little joeys, it was really nice!" I reply. "And what about Ben? You guys hang out at all?" He asks, I notice his voice muffle a little and his eyes glance down slightly. "Sort of, um Kat and I came back down here one day. She caught up with some of the girls she met in first year and Ben and I went for a picnic. But other than that no, it's just been a girly summer really" I tell him. "Cool" he says smiling a little. "Surprise" someone says covering my eyes from behind, I can sense that it's Ben so I turn around smiling. "Hey! I missed you!" I say, happy he's here. "Hey Christian" he says. "Hey, uh I gotta go.. See you guys" he says walking away from the expected PDA that's coming up. "Hey Webster!" He says suddenly lifting me up and spinning me round. Suddenly in the middle of the hallway he kisses me. "What was that?" I say laughing a little. "Our first kiss in third year" he says smiling at me with that adorable 'Ben Tickle' smile. "Ahh okay" I say laughing. Well I have a surprise for you in that case" I say holding his hand and taking him over to the side of the hall. I open my bag with my free hand, pull out some grey woollen leg warmers and hand them to him. "Kat and I sheared one of our sheep and Mum insisted on making something out of it for you" I say "I told her about the prix and how focused you are with dance and she thought she'd make you something practical" I tell him. "Haha thanks! Wow they're soft haha!" He says looking genuinely happy. "Yeah..." I say. We start walking down to student residence together, I think I'm holding hands with just about one of the sweetest guys I've met in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

(abigail's pov)

As I rolled my suitcase up the street I heard a familiar voice.. Urgh Tara. "Hey Abigail, did you have a good summer?" Tara said tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Ben And Tara holding hands. I look at them and sniggered "it's third year, and you still have time for a silly little boyfriend" then shook my head and walked off. "That's what you get for being nice" Ben told Tara. I laughed to myself at the remark and carried on to the student accommodation. I set out all my things the same as last year, got ready for a jog and left, I didn't want to be in the room when Tara was unpacking. "Hey kat, second year.. I can't believe you made it this time" I said as I saw her in the hallway "I'm only kidding of course you did, your very talented! Welcome back" I gave her a friendly hug. I wasn't competing against kat so why should I be mean to her.. And I like her brother. Kat gave me a weird look and walked off. I walked in to the fresh summer air and straight away bumped in to miss raine "oh, Abigail, I didn't think you were coming back" miss raine said shocked. "No one told you!" I said puzzled. "No, but I'm glad. You, young lady is what the company is looking for" she said as she walked off "See you tomorrow for class" I said with joy before setting off.


	7. Chapter 7

(Tara's pov)

After I've unpacked in mine and Abby's room and left Ben to unpack his stuff in his and Christian's room(after sammy 'left' Miss Raine said they could share) I go to find Kat. "Tara! I've been looking for you. Grace as you may know is coming back here for third year and I want the 2 of you to take privates with me 3 nights a week for the first semester back. You both have great potential but I don't want you to gradually build yourself up. This is third year, the whole year will be a power struggle to the top. Girls like Abigail are already focused, with you and Grace it takes a little more than asking you to train to keep you ready for company viewings. You'll train Monday, Wednesday and Thursday each week starting tonight. I expect you at the studio at 5pm" miss Raine suddenly stops me in the hallway. "Oh, um hi miss Raine. Sure I understand, I'll see you later" I say a little taken aback at her sudden approach. "Good" she says smiling. Wow miss Raine smiling at me, that's a first.  
I go down and suddenly see Grace. "T! I was wondering when I'd get to see you!" She says happily hugging me. "Hi... Grace..." I say feeling so awkward I think a senseless dog would notice. "Um I have to go... But we'll catch up in class yeah?" I say walking away slowly. "Sure T, see you" she says in an almost sad sort of way. I continue down the hall and find Kat in one of the studios handing back her old purple first year leotard and collecting her second year turquoise one so I walk in. "Hey Kat" I say. "Hey! Tiara! Come and get your third year leotard! It's dark pink!" She says taking me to the third year section. I pick out 1 and we walk out."So... You find Ben yet?" She asks laughing. "Yes Kat, I found my boyfriend. He was running pretty fast but one swoop of my fishing net got him" I joke. "So tiara I was thinking... How about a picnic party on observatory hill? I was gonna suggest the beach but the last thing we did there was uh... Y'know... So I thought observatory hill might be cool!" She suggests, and I definitely know what she means about the beach. "Sounds great. I'll help you set up later. Can I invite abigail?" I ask "I know it's been weird because of her and ethan and everything but she's still sort of our friend...". "Sure T it's fine" she says. "What about Grace... I know it was bad with the prix and the trapeze and everything but..." I say. "But T!" She says objecting. "Can I at least just say she can come if she likes?". "Fine I guess". "So it'll be you, me, abigail, grace, Christian and Ben right?" I double check. "Yeah perfect! I'll catch you later T, meet at the hill at 4?" She asks. "Yeah, uh grace and I have a private with miss Raine at 5 for an hour and Ben might come too so I'll help set up at 4 and come back at 6" I explain. "Sure, see you" she says. As I see Abby near students residence I tell her and ask if she wants to help set up. "Sure I guess, I've got nothing better to do" she replies, which is her version of 'that sounds like great fun!'.


	8. Chapter 8

(abigail's pov)

After my jog I was asked by Tara if I wanted to go to a get together at 4, and I said yes in my least interested voice but really I was happy to be invited to something! I still needed to stay focused, now I wouldn't be doing anything with Ethan I need extra practice. "Abs, your 3rd year leotard is in the studio" Ben smiled "oh and I'll see you tonight" wow that was strange. "Thanks Ben, urm I'll see you later"  
So I'm ready for the party and when I get there only Christian and Kat are sat there.. Silent. "Oh hey Abigail how nice of you to FINALLY show up" kat said shooting me a look of 'save meeeee' I laughed to myself and sat in the middle of then. "I know you probably hate me but let's have a good time, because right now I could be practicing" I said to them. And after that we had a nice long chat for an hour but Christian and kat didn't really say much to each other.  
"We're back!" Tara yelled walking with grace and Ben. Wait.. GRACE! "Hey guys" grace smiled to everyone then a really sarcastic smile at me. Right I will not let her ruin my last year. Stay. Calm.  
Through the night I just sat on the blanket whilst everyone had fun, I got up once and a while but I like to observe things. Tara and Ben are really cute together, which reminds me of Ethan, I miss him so much. They were laying looking at the stars together, Tara is so lucky, she has no idea! She's danced Clara, competed in the prix de Fonteyn, has a loving family and has a boyfriend that isn't half way across the ocean!  
I was thinking way to much, I couldn't get myself in the same vicious circle that affected my career in the last two years. I just wish tomorrow would come quicker. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head off.. Big day tomorrow" I smiled and stand up. "Yeah, I agree! Should we pack up for tonight" kat said, which surprised me. They all agreed and helped take everything back to each others dorms. "Night, group hug" Ben said with open arms. We hugged and parted ways. This was the first time I felt I belonged. I was happy. That night me and Tara had a nice chat before we went to sleep!  
Bring on the first day of class.


	9. Chapter 9

(Tara's pov)

I wake up at 7:30 am and do my usual routine- get up, wash face, grab a cereal bar and some water, get dressed, do my hair, pack my bag and go. Of course before I even wake up Abby is already up stretching and doing yoga to prepare for class, I on the other hand just stretch when I get there.

We get down to the studio at 8:45 (15 minutes before our Tuesday morning pas de deux). I notice Ben walking in with Christian and as I go over Christian says "I'll leave you guys to it" and walks away to stretch. "Hey Ben, how's the whole 'rooming with Christian' going?" I ask casually as we put our bags down and take off our jumpers. "Pretty good, he's very low maintenance which helps I guess" he says. "Oh cool" I say smiling. I suddenly feel and urge so I lean over and hug him really tight. I'm not sure why but I suddenly felt like I needed him close to me at that very second. We pull apart and I sit down to put on my pointe shoes. When I stand up I walk over to the barre and start working on my strength as I haven't been on pointe for a while. Suddenly Ben comes up from behind, lifts me up and spins me round. We both collapse in laughter, then walk with everyone else out into the centre.

After pas de deux Ben comes over to talk to me. "Hey I was thinking... We both need pad de deux practice... The beach is pretty nice..." He hints as we walk out of the studio. "Yes Ben, I'd love to train with you. Later on at 2?" I suggest. "See you there Webster" he says as we go to our separate classes.

After repertoire I slip off my tutu and quickly change into a navy swimsuit with a floral skirt over. I head out to the beach to find Ben. "Hey you came!" He says as I walk down. "You're my boyfriend I'm obligated to" I joke "well that and I need practice haha". He plays some music and we start dancing. He spins me round, we go through a fishnet dive, attitude turns, arabesque and fondues together. When it comes to the lift he lifts me right up, then one of his arms slips and he almost drops me! Quickly he catches my fall as we stumble down onto the sand right by the water laughing. He offers to help me up but as soon as he does he pushes me into the water sending me into shrieks of laughter. He jumps in with me and as we sort of swim/ attempt to stand up again I grab him to help me, and kiss him in the moment. It's so perfect and weird and special for me. "Excuse me guys?" Says abigail suddenly and awkwardly interrupting us from the shore...


	10. Chapter 10

6am.. Rise and shine! I woke up at 6 and stayed in bed until quarter past. I got up had a shower, got dressed, did my hair and it was time for some morning stretching and yoga. Obviously at this point Tara was still asleep, she normally wakes around 8am, lazy girl. "Morning, are you ready to start the hardest year of our lives" I chuckled. "Urgh" Tara half sighed-half laughed then got up. For the first time in about a year and a half me and Tara walked down to the studio together but as soon as she saw Ben she was off and I went to join a girl called Katie at the barre. "Ha, 2 years on and you still think you can take my place at the barre" I said to her before shooing her away from my place. I stretched some more and then we had pas de deux which was hard, every little thing was judged I was being watched like a hawk! I used to love Pas de deux it reminds me of sammy, when we did Cinderella was the most passion I had ever put in to a dance before. I was going to do some extra rehearsing after class but I decided to go to the place where sammy was run over.. I hadn't been there yet because I'm so scared ill cry so much ill loose control and control is all I need this year. But I need to be alone.  
After a hard day I walked down to the place a dreaded. 3rd year was supposed to be different. And it isn't at all and I wish i stayed with Ethan!  
I sat down on the bench and started talking in a whisper "Hey sammy, 3rd year isn't as good without you. We're not the same without you. Although I have become friends with the gang haha I know, I give it a week. I want to say I miss you but if I do those words will make me break down and I know you wouldn't want that. I. I want you to know your always in my heart" I said before breaking down. I finally faced my fear. I let my emotions go.  
After some time to myself I heard a screech come from what sounded like Tara.  
I ran down to the beach as quick as possible. Urgh, she was just messing with Ben. Ew, no, now there kissing. I hate PDA, it's discusting! Kissing should be personal, not for everyone to see "excuse me" I said sternly. "I came rushing down thinking you were in danger" Tara and Ben looked at each other and laughed "urgh. And also next time.. Don't kiss in public it's truly revolting" I started walking away from them but I felt a hand grab my arm. "Abigail you've been crying, are you ok?" Ben asked me. "I'm fine" I growled. "Are you sure?" Tara asked. "Yes I'm sure, now.. Go back to what ever you were doing"  
I ran straight back to accommodation and criedAnd cried.. And it's only day one


	11. Chapter 11

(Tara's POV)

I watch Abby run away. I know she's crying, I just don't know why.

The next morning I wake up at 8:20 accidentally. I rush downstairs in my leotard and old green ballet skirt from Patchi because I can't find this years one. I get there by 8:55 and quickly stretch. "Wow tara I'm surprised! I thought that disgusting old skirt was chewed up by a cow!" Abby smirks as I walk over to the barre. "And I'm surprised you haven't been on probation yet for being anti-human" I say back, she can challenge me but I have my moral advantages.

After class we have lunch. I slip my denim skirt over my leotard, put on my shoes and head out to the cafe. I see Kat eating a burger with a donut ready on the side (so, her usual then). "Hi! How's second year treating you?" I ask sitting down. "It's fine I guess, got any interesting news? The second year ballet bots put life into dance and NOTHING else" she asks. "I don't know if this counts as news exactly, but yesterday I saw Abigail crying and she wouldn't tell me why" I say. "Oh it's probably just a broken thread on her leotard" she says brushing it off. "I don't think so, she seemed really upset, like how you were after you found out about sammy" I explain. "Really? Wow that's so unlike her" she says shocked. "Anyway I gotta go practice in the studio, I don't wanna stay in privates tonight any longer than I need to" I say getting up. "Later T".

When I get to the studio I walk in and find christian at the barre. "What are you doing here?" I ask putting my pointe shoes on. "Just training, I got, bored..." He says as I walk over. "No you actually like ballet now!" I laugh. "So how's Ben?" He asks. "Fine I guess... Hey do you mind if I play my music?" I ask. "No go ahead". I smile and set up my music ready to practice a contemporary dance I choreographed over the summer when Kat was practicing her hiphop. As I dance I occasionally glanced over at Christian, and start to notice him watching intently and smiling, like he knows that this is what makes me happy. Ben never does that... Wait, NO! I can't think that! Ben is amazing! No, Tara, shake it off. I loose myself dancing so much that as I'm doing my fouetté turns I nearly fall. Christian luckily catches me. "Haha thank you" I say getting up. "You looked happy, and I know you break easily" he says smiling. "Yeah, you do" I say looking into his eyes. I look into the eyes that broke my heart twice, the eyes that weren't afraid to question my sanity, the eyes that have made my life crazy, and suddenly we simultaneously lean in and kiss, a kiss that feels so natural to me. As we pull apart I look up and see Ben at the door looking so disappointed and upset, as abigail walks by sniggering...


	12. Chapter 12

(abigail's pov)

The next day I woke up feeling more relaxed. I got up and went to class, Tara was wearing a disgusting leotard so obviously I had to make that very clear! The day was pretty quick, nothing really happened, that was until I came across something that I know would create some drama. Tara and Christian were kissing! I just laughed at it because I knew this would happen. I saw Ben around the corner looking in to the door and suddenly felt guilt fall over me because I knew Ben would have his heart broken. "Ben, we've all had the Tara disease. I was jealous of her, kat fell out with her about Ethan, she broke Ethan's heart and Christians.. And now you" I told him "you will get over it.. We all do" I then walked away from the situation.

When I was back in my dorm I went on my computer to talk with Ethan. " hey, how's school?" Ethan asked me. I really missed his voice. "Great, never guess what I just saw" I giggled "Tara kissing Christian, it was so funny" Ethan look worried "oh hey Tara" Ethan spoke. Oh no. "Why would you say that? Infact, I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know right now" Tara said violently. "Oh please.. We all saw it coming" I growled closing the laptop. "SHUT UP!" Tara screamed taking me aback "BEN SAW, AND I FEEL TERRIBLE! Just, just leave me alone" she then ran away crying. Well, she's always been dramatic..


	13. Chapter 13

(Tara's pov)

I run to Kat's room in desperation, I guess now is the time I'll have to blubber out the whole thing to her. I knock on he door "kat? Kat are you there? I need you!" I say bursting into tears again. She opens the door "T! What's wrong? Come in!" She says worriedly. I sit on her bed trying to get myself together. "Well um... You know the night I went to the studio to, uh, practice? Well christian was there..." I say almost crying again. "Nothing good comes with the words 'Christian was there'" she comments. "And, and I was practicing that contemporary piece I did over the summer, and, and uh... We sort of ended up... Kissing... And then Ben saw, and so did abigail! And then tonight abigail told ethan!" I say crying loudly again. "Aww tiara! It'll be okay!" She says hugging me. "How will it? I screw everything up and you can add this to the list! Ben trusted me and my stupidity ruined everything!" I say loudly, still blubbering. "Tara listen to me: you told christian you loved him didn't you?" She asks. "Yeah, but that was a year ago" I saw wiping my eyes ad sitting up. "Yeah but tara you don't say that without meaning it, especially not you! Maybe... Maybe you do still love him" she says. "I don't know... But how can I love him? He broke me twice, both because he was too scared to try!" I say. "Because sometimes you fall in love with the wrong people because when you're around them nothing is complicated or awkward, because everything feels right when they're there" she explains. I see her point, I'll deny it a million times but I think she's right...

I go into pas de deux on this Friday morning and get ready for possibly 1 of the most awkward classes ever. Dancing with Ben. "I have news class, you'll be switching partners. Over your careers this will happen almost every performance so you need to get used to it. Grace you're with Sean, Abigail you're with Ben, Tara you're with Christian" miss Raine suddenly tells us. Okay so this just went from awkward too less awkward, but not by much. We all get set up to practice our daily routine before the music starts. As I get on pointe to do finger fouettes I start to spin then panic a little. "Look I'll catch you alright? You're safe" Christian says. "Aww how sweet! He'll catch her aww!" Mocks Abigail. We take the class normally, and it feels right dancing with Christian again.

After pas de deux I look for Ben, I need to talk to him about this. I walk past the cafe and see him talking to Grace. "Hi, have you got a minute?" I ask him. "Sure I guess" he says huffing. "Look I know I'm the lowest on your list of people you want to talk to right now, but hear me out. I have no idea why I did what I did. I got caught up and I wasn't thinking, I was unfair to you. I didn't mean it though" I say hoping he'll give me a second chance. "You see tara I don't think that's true. You can't kiss someone if it doesn't mean anything, you and I both agreed back in second year that that's how we roll. You kissed christian because you're still in love with him tara. I wanted you to love me, but you can't, because I'm not moody or weird, I don't get to you the way he does. I'm sick of pretending that you wanna be with me, I'm done tara." He says walking away. I don't know how to feel anymore. I want to scream and run away from everything, but I can't. I have to face this until it passes, if it ever passes. I still remember when I broke Ethan's heart back in first year, maybe this will be like that. What I can do is run away from this particular place, so I do. I run back past the cafe, up past students residence and up to the gazebo on observatory hill and cry. I sit there thinking about my entire time at the academy, and for a second I almost wish I hadn't got in. "This isn't the girls changing rooms is it? Just wanted to check before I changed" jokes christian as he walks in. "What are you doing here?" I ask, smiling at the joke. "I saw you crying, you seem upset" he says. "Yeah no kidding" I say sarcastically. "Look I don't know what it is about you tara. This whole time at the academy you've been this weird, crazy, annoying girl. You've driven insane so many times I've lost count, but tara the thing is... After everything... I love you" he says. I stand up with my back to him and glance over my shoulder. "Christian you've made me angry, you've hurt me, you've confused me so much! You've spun me round and round in circles, put me in holes I didn't think I'd get out of. I really shouldn't, but ever since that changing room thing, even if I didn't know it, I've been hopelessly, in love, with you..." I say without looking at him. I walk over to the balcony and look out, I can't believe what I just said, or what he said. I hear footsteps and quickly turn around to see him walking towards me, my back against the balcony rail. He smiles and hugs me, so tight and wonderful. We pull apart and I lean up and kiss him, and we kiss for what seems like a lifetime but really is just like 12 seconds. We pull apart and stand by the balcony. "Look training bra, we've been through alot; alot of good and alot of bad, so lets make a deal, one final, official deal: we'll stick together. No matter what, through everything, we'll stick together." He offers. "Deal" I say "I promise this time". And that's that. I don't know if it's official or anything, but if I screw up with Christian again I will be furious with myself, I feel awful, but at the same time I'm so happy about where I am now.


	14. Chapter 14

(abigail's pov)

So I'm ben's new pas de deux partner which is good, he's a really talented dancer. "How's everything?" I whispered as we warmed up. "We haven't spoken yet" Ben sighed. " don't worry" I smiled. The whole lesson I wasn't two hard on him because I've seen all of this before. When class finished Tara asked ben if they could talk and when they got back Ben broke the news "I broke up with her" he told me. "They all do.. Anyway how are you feeling?" I asked. "Not that bad, I always knew she never liked me as much as Christian. I've kind of prepared myself for it"

I went back to my dorm and got ready to go do some contemporary. When I was at the studio I noticed Ben watching me. "Hey can I just watch you, I have nothing else to do" he asked. "Ben I may be lonely here.. But I.. Fine" I said feeling sorry for him. He watched me dance for what felt like ages then I stopped, he was freaking me out! "Your a beautiful dancer" Ben smiled "you know, we should hang out more" no. No we shouldn't. I thought to myself "what is this with everyone with the constant boyfriends and drama, the hooking up and the hanging out! Do you not have anything better to do with your time. I'm here to dance" I snapped. "I'll just leave" Ben sighed and walked out.

I hate myself for pushing people away like that. It's what I did to sammy.. And look what became of that.

I went to the old closet where we used to meet. I wonder If sammy would have moved if he competed in the prix de Fonteyn.. I think he would have stayed here. I started thinking about how much I needed him, I took him for granted when he was.. Urm alive. "Sammy, I need you. Why did you go! I'm so lonely now Ethan's not around and I push everyone away. I'm scared, scared ill go back to my bad habits and I don't want to! I won't have you here for you to help me or keep me calm. What do I do sammy" I cried. I wished to hear his voice, but i didn't.. I didn't know what to do. "Ill be here for you, no mater how much you may hate me, I'll help you" I heard a voice say from behind me. "Benjamin tickle" I laughed "your two nice to have been Tara's boyfriend" Ben laughed at the remark "why don't we do something to take your mind off everything?" Ben asked me. "Yeah, I'd like that" I smiled before we both walked off together.


	15. Chapter 15

(Tara's pov)

I walk down the corridor towards pas de deux for our Tuesday afternoon class and see christian waiting for me by the stairs. I walk over and hold his hands. "Afternoon training bra" he says smiling. "Afternoon" I say smiling back, then we kiss before we start walking to class, our fingers wrapped around eachother. Pas de deux is fine today, Ben and Abigail ignore me and it feels nice to dance with Christian. I don't know if they even noticed the holding hands and stuff because Christian and I have only really been official since like last night when he surprised me with a kiss at my dorm when kat was out and we watched a few movies.

As we're walking out of class, hands still linked which will be the usual now, we see Kat and realise this is the time she'll see us as a couple. At least I know it won't be as bad as last time because back then we were fighting when I saw them together. "Hey! Tiara!" She says as we join her walking back to student residence "hey christian". "Hi" he says awkwardly. We get home and Christian goes back to his room to get changed out of his ballet stuff as I go in my room with Kat. "So you and Christian huh?" She asks lying on her bed. "Yeah... I hope it's not too weird..." I say sitting on mine. "Honestly T it's fine, I'm way over him. I'm happy you're happy, you, are, happy right?" She suddenly says changing her tone. "Yeah! I'm happy" I say as I see Abigail walk in. "You know it's funny...you and Christian getting together like the day before valentines day... How, very, sweet..." She says not even making eye contact with either of us, and walking out again. "Wait did she say valentines day?" I ask. "Yeah" kat says checking her calendar "it's tomorrow". "Crap I forgot! I mean I know it's not really Christians thing but ignoring it would be weird..." I say thinking of something to do for it. "How about doing a sort of beach memorial thing, but about the 2 of you? You could remind him of every amazing moment the 2 of you have shared up to today" she suggests. "That's a really nice idea Kat! Thank you!" I say. We turn out the light and go to sleep.

On Wednesday we all get the afternoon from 1pm off because it's valentines. In the morning after technique class I go over to Christian's pigeon hole and put in a scrunched up piece of paper that says "I've got a surprise for you~training bra~" on it, knowing he'll check it.

I'm not expecting anything from Christian today, he's not that kind of person, but I at least want to have a nice time with him later. "I heard, you have a surprise for me" he says suddenly walking up behind me in the corridor. "How'd you know!" I say sarcastically. He laughs and holds my hand. "Come here" he says dragging me to the corner of the corridor. "What?" I ask intrigued, then he kisses me for a perfect 10 seconds which explains it. "And what was that?" I ask giggling. "Oh so now I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" He asks jokingly. I kiss him again and we walk back to students residence smiling at eachother. "You two are pathetic!" Abigail says looking at us displeasingly. "Oh yeah? And how's ethan abigail?" I ask. She doesn't say anything and walks away looking angry, I know the whole ethan topic is weird around her.

I set up the beach at around 5pm. I put up fairy lights and put out things that remind me of us like a photo of when he came to the farm, the hat my parents made from toupak's wool for him, the top I wore in the boys changing rooms, and I wear that coral dress that for some reason was always there for some of the best and craziest moments we shared. "Hey stranger" he says coming down like I asked him to. "Hey!" I say hugging him. We sit by the beach going through all of our memories, telling eachother secrets about how we felt through the good and the bad times, all the things that we were too afraid to say upfront at the time. We laugh and joke around, and he carries me into the water where we frolic and act like we're five years old and don't even care. It's a perfect valentines, for me anyway...


	16. Chapter 16

(abigails pov)

I hate valentines day. I really, really hate it! I got ready for pas de deux and went to class for 8.30, I was always there half an hour early to stretch properly and fit in a few crunches. When everyone else turned up all the girls were squealing to each other about valentines.. Ew pathetic! "So as its valentines day you can all dance with the person of your choice" miss reine told us. Great. All the girls paired up with a boy and that just left me and Ben. "Hey abs" Ben smiled walking up to me. "Hey Ben" I smiled back. "Oh and after this you have the rest of the day off as its valentines day. I had a rant to Ben About it which he tried not to laugh at but ended up doing it anyway. "Abigail, shhh, oh my god" Ben winked as its something I would say to him if we were learning steps.

After class I went back up to my dorm and put on a lilac summer dress and let my hair down. Today was actually going good. "Ahh the benster, I sense your becoming a bit of a stalker" I laughed as he walked in to my room. "Yeah because you haven't been living in this same room for 3 years or anything" he mocked. "So, do you want to go out somewhere.. Not not as date! Just your alone and I'm alone" he said nervously. "Erm, ok" I mumbled. I can't believe that I'm letting go this much.

Ben took me to a observatory hill and we talked all day. "You know it's getting late and we have pas de deux again tomorrow morning!" I smiled an stud up. "I'm aware" Ben said back trying to pull me back down.. And succeeded! I landed on top of him an I wasn't impressed "Ben get me off you" I snapped. "Woah, what's wrong with you" Ben asked. "Nothing" I said trying to calm down. I then thought of the fact that Ethan hadn't called me today, I can't believe it! I was deep in thought over it then I felt something. Ben. BEN WAS KISSING ME. He kissed me for 20 seconds and I actually kissed him back. "I like Abigail on valentines day" Ben laughed standing up and holding a hand out. I took it but didn't reply I just couldn't believe I let myself go for a whole day, had so much confidence. "Just so you know, I'm back to precessional tomorrow" I said with a stern face to him before turning around and doing the biggest grin ever.

When I got back to my dorm Tara was laid on her bed smiling. "I think bens over you" I told her. "Well I'm over Ben so thats great" she smiled. Why is this girl so calm. "Ben kissed me" I smirked getting ready for bed. That's when Tara shot up. "WHAT" she yelled. "Oh.. I thought you where over him?" I asked sarcastically before turning off the light and getting in to bed for a busy day ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

(Tara's POV)

okay so I am over Ben, definitely. I mean it's like because the break up was so recent I still care about him but I'm in love with Christian, and I don't even know why. There's just this thing about him. Even though our first conversation ever was in the boys changing rooms, even though he's laughed at every stupid time I've embarrassed myself, even though he broke my heart twice, even though he's always had a coldness about him, I'm in love with him. I can't help it. After everything, after all the craziness, the fun, the tears, the awkwardness, it's all come back to me that I never regretted telling him I loved him back in second year, ever.

It's the final day of exams now, a good 2 weeks after valentines and any awkward moments that came with that(luckily none did). We've done all of our ballet exams and now have our contemporary pas de deux to finish up with. The whole Ben kissing Abigail thing is still weird to me, but as far as I've heard nothing has happened since. I need to focus here; third year exams, even just first semester, are being eyed up by the company and they're watching for every mistake we make. Focus Tara, you can do this.

After the exam (which by the way went fine I think) Christian and I are walking along outside the academy holding hands when we see Kayla. "Hey! Cheddar!" She says, I still have no idea why she calls him that. They hug and he quickly wraps his fingers around mine because he knows I feel weird about Kayla. "Hey Tara! How are you?" She asks, it's weird that she's actually talking to me. "Alright, you?" I say smiling. "Not bad" she replies. "We just had our final exam for this semester, it was pretty intense" Christian pipes up. "Ahh so ballet land is tough now?" Se asks laughing. "The company are watching us like 24/7 so it's hard, but it's still fun" I say. "So cheds you got time to come down to the skate park?" She asks him. He looks at me in the sort of 'I wanna go but I don't wanna disappoint you' face. "It's fine, go. I was going to catch up with Kat anyway, I'll see you later yeah?" I say smiling. "Cool" he says walking away as I do. Suddenly he runs back. "Christian! What?" I say quickly panicking. He suddenly kisses me pulling me into him, and as he pulls away he smiles a huge smile before running off to catch up with Kayla again. I walk away to find Kat, smiling because I know he's not messing around this time.

I see Kat at the cafe and sit down with her. "Hey T! What no boyfriend strapped to your hand now?" She jokes. "I'm not THAT obsessed, I just like having him around" I say. "Yeah well" she says. "So second year first semester exams? How was it?" I ask taking one of her chips. "Fine actually, I only really got kicked out in first year with you guys because I couldn't be bothered not because I wasn't good enough T" she says pointedly. "I know Kat" I say smiling. "So what about third year exams? I saw the company leaving today" she asks. "Ugh annoying! The dances were fine in rehearsals but when you have your potential employers watching it just wipes out any creative skill you own ugh so it's like- remembering the steps, spotting, focusing, smiling, trying to stay creative... Like it's hard, just, basically hard" I explain. "Sounds fun!" She says sarcastically. "Hey did you hear about abigail?" I ask about the kiss. Suddenly abigail walks by so I stop talking. "what did you say?" She asks me. Crap.


End file.
